


Happiness

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: Markiplieregos
Genre: Angst, Darkstache - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Dark has been nothing but an ass to everyone lately, even to his beloved boyfriend Wilford, but Marvin makes a plan to change his sour attitude.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Dark sat at his desk, looking through his stacks and stacks of papers, a scowl laying upon his face his blue aura nowhere to be seen as his red aura flared out. It was just one of those days where the world seemed to be against him. He woke up to his body aching ten times worse than usual, he ripped his favorite grey suit, and now he had to go through and pay all of these useless bills that seemed to pile overnight. He growled reading a bill that was sent from a person whose house was burnt down by a certain pink ego.

“God damn it Wil!” He growled to no one in particular, as he started to write a check, holding his coffee to his lips with his free hand when.

BOOM!

Dark jumped as coffee spilled all over his chest, ruining his white shirt.

“Morning Darky!” Wilford smiled as he walked in.

Dark growled as he glared up at the pink ego, who’s smile slightly wavered. “GOD DAMN IT WIL!” He snapped as he slammed his coffee cup down rather harshly, his red aura flaring causing Wilford to flinch.

“Oops, I’m s-sorry about-.”

“What is it that you want?!” Dark snapped as he grabbed a napkin that he kept next to him.

Wilford tried to pull a smile. “Well… Silver, Marvin, and Bim suggested that we go to the park today and have a small picnic and.. I w-wanted to know if you wanted to come.”

“I’m busy.” He growled as he went back to signing checks.

“Oh come on Darky you’re always busy.” Wilford tried.

“Wil-.”

“And I noticed your day didn’t start as cheerful-.”

“Wilford-!”

“So how about a lovely picnic date to help calm-?”

Dark slammed his hands on the desk as he stood up watching as Wilford froze in shock, but he was too angry to care. “A CALM DATE ISN’T GONNA HELP PAY FOR THESE DAMN BILLS!” his voice boomed, causing Wilford to flinch. “AND WE WOULDN’T HAVE THESE MANY BILLS IF YOU WEREN’T SO NAIVE AND RECKLESS!”

Wilford’s features soften as his mustached drooped, his bright pink color dulling slightly. Dark had never yelled at him like this before.

“Now just go to the stupid picnic without me!” Dark growled as he sat back down, writing, unable to see tears form in the brim of Wilford’s eyes.

Wilford’s lower lip started to quiver but he quickly whipped his eyes as he turned away from Dark and walked out, not bothering to say I love you. He could tell that… He wasn’t wanted.

Marvin and Silver were carrying a conversation, strolling down that hall when they saw Wilford storm past, desperately trying to stop the tears from flowing. Their smiles dropped as Wilford drew closer. “Wilford?” Marvin questioned watching as Wilford tried to walk past them, but Marvin stopped him in his tracks. “Hey, hey Wil.”

Wilford tried to squint his eyes shut, willing himself to not sob in front of them.

“Wil what happened buddy?” Marvin asked, gently squeezing his shoulders.

Wilford sniffled as he wiped new form tears from his eyes. “It’s… it’s nothing old sport… just… Dark’s in one of his moods.” Wilford whispered.

“And he… took it out on you?” Marvin put two and two together, watching as Wilford pressed his mouth shut.

Marvin knew when Dark got into one of his moods he tends to take it out on the group but, Wilford can be hurt easily… and the sad thing is Dark knew this.

Silver looked down for a moment before a smile formed on his face. “Hey Wil how about you and I prepare the lunches and games we’re gonna play. How’s that sound?”

Wilford sniffled as he wiped his eyes one last time, giving silver a grin. “I’d-I’d like that.”

“Let’s go, big guy.” Silver held Wilford’s shoulder before turning to Marvin. “You want to help Marv?”

“You guys go ahead,” Marvin said as he looked at Dark’s office, his eyes glowing green for a second as an idea struck his brain. “There’s something I have to do and I’ll be down.”

Silver gave him a nod before leading Wilford to the kitchen, talking to him to keep him distracted.

Marvin sighed as he snapped his fingers, a small glass vile forming in his hand with a light blue liquid in it. He lifted the small label on it and found that it read happiness potion. He held it firmly in his hands, before forming a black coffee mug in his other hand and pouring the contents into the coffee watching a blue smoke poofed out of the mug before disappearing entirely. He then looked back at Dark’s office with a smile on his face. “This might brighten his mood up.”

Dark was reading another bill his aura finally calming down but it was still only red. He blinked as he read the paper boredly before hearing a knock, looking up to see Marvin with a smile on his face knocking on the wall.

“Hey Dark, I thought you might need more coffee.” He grinned, holding out the black coffee mug.

Dark was about to send him away. He really didn’t want to entertain at the moment but his eyes landed on the mug, causing him to sigh. “You thought right.” He whispered as he took the mug from Marvin.

Marvin smiled as he took a seat, watching as Dark brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. He knew that a sip was all it took. “So you having a rough day?” Marvin asked as he leaned back.

Dark groaned as he was about to speak, ignoring a fuzzy feeling beginning to form in his chest.

That’s thoughtful of Marvin to ask how he was-... wait.

“The roughest,” Dark said as he cleared his throat, ignoring as the fuzziness seemed to grow, his head buzzing soon after. “My damn suit- oh excuse my language- my suit was ripped and I have to worry about these darn bills and Wilford j-just... just-?”

Marvin smiled as Dark’s red aura recedes back into him, Dark’s head slumping over slightly as his blue aura took hold, spreading out as Dark lifted his head, his eyes turning from blue and red to a bright sky blue. Marvin watched as he blinked looking around like he was confused. “Hey, Darkiplier?”

Dark jumped, looking over at Marvin blinking a couple of times before a genuine bright smile formed on his face. “Oh, my apologies Marvin I must have dozed off… wh-what was the question?”

Marvin smiled as he leaned back. “I asked how your day was going?”

Dark’s smile wavered slightly, remembering that it was going rough from the start but he didn’t feel hateful or stressed he felt… good…. he felt warm and fuzzy all over the coldness felt like it was melting… He felt happy. “Well… this morning was kind of a rough patch my friend but… I won’t let that stop my happy mood!” He said, looking at Marvin with a bright smile.

Marvin gave him a nod. “That’s good to hear.” The magician then leaned up. “Say! Wilford and silver are getting the food prepared for the picnic. Would you like to join them?”

Dark’s smile grew ten times as bigger as his blue aura flared. “Oh, would I, that would be splendid!” He got up and reached for his mug. “Oh, and thank you for the coffee.” But his smile wavered as he looked at Marvin. “Did you want any? How rude of me to not offer a guest anything to drink. Would you like me to get you some?”

Marvin shook his head as he got up. “I’m quite alright Dark. But thank you for offering. After you.” Marvin smiled as he motioned for Dark to head out first.

Dark gave him a nod, with a smile still on his face. He walked out of the office with Marvin following close behind, who was happy to see Dark in such a bright mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Dark, happy life.

Marvin and Dark were walking down the hall, Dark was buttoning up his new white shirt with a big smile on his face his tongue out as he focused when he bumped into someone. He blinked looking up to see Bim drop his papers staring at Dark in fear.

“B-Boss!” He stuttered, backing away. “I’m s-so-.”

“Bim!” Dark looked down at the papers in shock, unable to see Bim flinch. “I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going clumsy me.” Dark chuckled.

Bim blinked staring Dark up and down, noticing that his blue aura was glowing brightly and a small smile was on his face. “Uh… Dark?”

“Y-yes Bimmy?” Dark asked, watching as Bim’s eyes grew wide.

“Are… you okay?” Bim arched an eyebrow. He never called Bim by his nickname.

Dark just smiled as he pats his shoulder, watching as Bim flinched. “Oh, I’ve never been better.” He chuckled before looking down at the papers. “My bad for this. I’ll pick it up for you.”

Before Bim could protest, Dark was already kneeling down, picking up the papers one by one. The show host blinked once more Before looking up at Marvin who had a smile on his face. He went to speak but Dark sprung up, holding the papers out with a big smile on his face. “Uh…” Bim took the papers and looked left and right before back at the dark yet bright ego. “Thank you?”

“It’s my pleasure.” Dark smiled as he tightened the tie. “Oh, are you excited about the picnic!?”

“Uh… um yeah, I am.” Bim said as he held his papers close.

“Dark, how about you go see to silver and Wilford.” Marvin pats Dark’s back, getting his attention. “I and Bim need to discuss some things.”

“Good idea Marv!” Dark then turned to Bim giving him a pat on the back. “We’ll catch up.” With that, he walked away, his aura glowing brighter along with his mood.

After Dark disappeared down the hall he slowly turned to Marvin with a lot of questions. “What did you do to him?”

Marvin only smiled as he shook his head. “I’ll explain.”

Dark strolled down the hall before making it to the kitchen where he stopped, staring right at Wilford. He watched as Wilford made the sandwiches putting them all in a tub, with a big smile on his face. A smile that seemed to warm his heart. He could feel his lips pull into a bigger smile the longer he stared at Wilford.

Wilford was humming to himself going to grab the bread when he froze, seeing Dark standing in the doorway. His smile wavered as he remembered what occurred earlier. “Dark-.” He watched as Dark walked forward, causing his worry to grow. He must have done something once again. “I-I d-don't-.” Wilford froze as Dark wrapped his arms around Wilford’s waist and hugged him close, snuggling his head into his chest. Wilford’s arms hovered over Dark as he stared down at him in shock and confusion. He looked up at Shepard who shrugged but was still just as shocked.

“Morning Wil.” Dark smiled giving Wilford a tight squeeze.

“Uh… morning Darky?” He said as he hugged him back, arching an eyebrow.

“How’s your morning?” Dark pulled away looking up at Wilford with bright blue eyes, waiting for him to answer.

“Uh um… it’s going well… and yourself?”

“Oh, it’s a whole lot better now… actually.” Dark looked down with a small grin. “I haven’t felt this great in a long time.”

“Very loving this morning huh Dark?” Bim grinned as he walked in with Marvin.

Wilford stared from Bim to Dark who gave Bim a nod, hugging Wilford tightly, as his smile only grew. Wilford stared at Dark for the longest time, realizing that his aura had not even a shimmer of red in it. It was all blue, even His eyes were blue.

“Well, let’s get this picnic ready!” Bim smiled as he clapped his hands together.

“Oh shoot I left the basket in the basement.” Silver said shaking his head.

“I’ll go get it!” Dark offered before turning to Wilford, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll be back love.” He then let go of Wilford left the room.

“O-okay,” Wilford whispered, before looking at Bim. “What… what did you do to him?”

“Oh, I just simply gave him this.” Marvin smiled showing him the label, watching as Wilford’s eyes grew wide. “Drink this and you’ll be that happiest person in the whole world.”

“You… you gave him a happiness potion?” Wilford whispered, looking at the bottle before looking back at Marvin.

“Yup, and he’ll be like that all day long.”

Wilford looked at the door that Dark left through then back at the vile. “But… what about our… our fight?”

“He seems like he doesn’t remember it, so he basically thinks he woke up on the right side of the bed,” Marvin explained, placing his hands on his shoulder. “This is good for him… and good for you.”

Wilford went to speak but was interrupted when Dark walked in with the basket in his hands, a big smile still sketched on his face. Wilford stared at his smile for a bit before his own lips pulled into a smile. It was really nice to see him so happy.

“I’ve got it,” Dark said as he handed the basket to silver, who gave him a nod. Dark then turned to Wilford holding his hands. “You want me to help with the sandwiches?”

Wilford smiled as he kissed Dark’s hands. “I’d love that Darky.” He watched as Dark turned and began to make the sandwich, a smile forming on his face. Maybe this was good for Dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful day... Almost

The whole day Dark has been nothing but a happy camper about everything. A smile never seemed to leave his face and he has been nothing but kind to everyone. He always offered a helping hand and gave everyone compliments. The others were confused at first, wondering why their dark and brooding leader was a bright happy pushover. That was until Marvin explained what he gave him to make him that way, which everyone was defiantly fine with.

“Ed is that a new cowboy hat?” Dark asked with a grin, packing the first aid kit into the car.

Ed looked up at his hat and gave Dark a smile. “Why yes, it is.”

“It looks good on you.” Dark complimented as he closed the trunk of the car.

“Why thank you!” Ed grinned as he opened the car door letting everyone get in.

Wilford smiled as he hugged Dark, glad he was coming to the picnic. “You ready?”

Dark gave him a nod, both getting in the driver’s seat and passenger seat, all of the egos cramming themselves into the car and heading for the park.

They had finally made it to the park, the egos pitching in and setting everything up laying the mat down and setting the food on top. The teen egos began to play frizzby, while some of the older ones either went for a stroll or laid in the shade asleep. Dark was leaning against a tree, staring up at the blue sky in contentment, before seeing Wilford walk up, causing him to smile.

“Care to walk with me, my Darky?” Wilford asked as he held out his hand.

“I’d love that,” Dark said as he took his hand, Wilford helping him up as they went on a stroll.

Dark and Wilford walked all around the park, Wilford holding out his arm as Dark locked his arm around it, hugging Wilford close. As they were strolling down a path that was right next to the pond, Dark looked at the water and gasped. “Wil look!” He said pointing out into the water.

Wilford looked at what he was pointing at, to find a black swan and a white swan making a heart shape with their bill. Wilford looked down at Dark who stared in awe, causing him to smile.

“They’re beautiful,” Dark whispered, happily.

“Hmm, yes but somethings missing.” Wilford grinned as he snapped his fingers, watching as the white swan’s feathers turned bright pink. “Ah, that’s better.”

Dark only chuckled resting his head on Wilford’s shoulder. They stayed quiet for a long time before Dark looked up at Wilford, leaning up to give him a kiss on the check. “I love you.”

Wilford looked down at Dark, smiling before pulling him into a kiss. “I love you too my Darky.”

It was right around evening when the egos started to pack up and head home. Dark was taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down, grabbing some stuff and putting it in the trunk of the car, humming to himself.

“Father.” Yan smiled as she walked up to Dark, who turned to her with a smile. “I took some pictures today and I got some of you and papa.”

Dark looked at the pictures, his grin only growing. “Sweety those are good. Wil look Yan got pictures of us!” Dark said, getting Wilford’s attention.

Wilford looked at the pictures. “Oh, those are good sweety. We’ll print them when we get home.”

Yan gave him a nod going to find Randal.

Dark wrapped up the blanket before setting it on one of Marvin’s lap. “Hope you don’t mind Marv,” Dark said as he held the door.

“No I don't mind at all,” Marvin reassured, holding the blanket.

Dark gave him a nod, before turning to Wilford. “Wil could you hand me my coffee?” He asked before turning to the car.

“Yeah sure,” Wilford said as he grabbed the mug about to turn here you are.

“Thank-.” Dark suddenly rammed into Wilford’s hand, causing the coffee to spill all over his shirt. Dark gasped, looking down at his shirt before looking at Wilford who stared at him in slight fear. Dark blinked upon seeing his wide eyes.

Why does he look so scared?

“D-Darky… I-i am so sorry I-I-.” Wilford backed up, waiting for him to scream at him.

Dark blinked before throwing on a reassuring smile, shaking his head. “Wil it’s quite alright I-.”Dark froze, as a voice ringed through his ears… his voice.

GOD DAMN IT WIL!

Dark stared off, his features softening upon hearing the voice.

Wilford notices his sudden mood change, watching as he started off, his blue aura dimming slightly. “Darky?” He watched as Dark jumped, staring at him in slight shock. “You okay?”

Dark blinked, before throwing on a smile. “Y-yeah Wil i-I’m fine.”

Wilford gave him a nod, looking at his shirt. “I’m so sorry for-.”

“Oh, it’s alright Wil. It was an accident.” Dark smiled, turning to see the car had been started, seeing Bim in the front seat give him a thumbs up. “Let’s.. uh, let’s go home.” Dark smiled, taking Wilford’s hand and leading him into the car.

Wilford closed the door behind, watching as the car began to move, before turning to Dark who was staring off, no smile on his face for the first time since this morning. Wilford bottom lip stuck out as he thought for a moment, before taking Dark’s hand, who jumped looking at him. He gave him a smile, squeezing his hand tightly. He watched as Dark smiled once more, before resting his head on his shoulder closing his eyes.

But when Wilford looked away Dark’s smile dropped once more, staring at the ground thinking of that voice.

What was that?

Later that night at the dinner table, Wilford was sitting at his usual seat, but Dark was nowhere to be found. In fact, he hasn’t seen Dark since they got back, Dark telling he had work to do which Wilford didn’t think much of, that was until he found Dark’s office completely empty.

Wilford made it to the living room where Bim and Marvin were hanging out. “Bimmy, Marvy?” Wilford began as he looked around the room. “Have you seen Dark?”

Marvin shook his looking at Bim.

“No, I haven’t.” Bim shook his head. “Is he okay?”

“Well, he seemed a little shaken when we were driving home.” Wilford sighed, looking around. “He kept on staring off.”

“Ooohh,” Marvin whispered, getting the two ego’s attention. “The spell might be wearing off. That tends to happen around this time, he’ll still be a little happy just more confused. He’ll be his full self in the morning.”

Wilford gave Marvin a nod still looking around.

“Also I’d like to mention… He won’t remember what occurred today.” Marvin explained as he sat up. “He’ll just think he blacked out and be the same way he was earlier.”

“Man I’m gonna miss Dark like this.” Bim sighed as he leaned back. “I haven’t seen him this happy in years.”

Wilford looked down for a second before turning down the hall that led to his and Dark’s room. “I’m gonna check for him in our room. See ya pallies.” Wilford then left the room heading down the hall.

Wilford made it to his door about to walk in when a sound made him stop in his tracks. He blinked a couple of times, realizing it was coming from their room. He pressed his ear on the door to hear it better, it sounded muffled, like it was trying to keep quiet… it sounded like… sobbing. Wilford blinked as he pulled away, staring at the door. “… Dark?”

Dark was sitting at the foot of the bed, hugging one of Wil’s pillows, trying to muffle his sobbing as memories that were not his own started to play through his mind.

A CALM DATE ISN’T GONNA HELP PAY FOR THESE DAMN BILLS!

Dark squint his eyes as he hugged the pillow tighter, shaking his head. He didn’t remember saying that… He would never say that… Would he?

AND WE WOULDN’T HAVE THESE MANY BILLS IF YOU WEREN’T SO NAIVE AND RECKLESS!

“Wh-why would I y-yell at Wil l-like that… I wouldn’t never… w-would I?”

Suddenly Wilford’s face came to his mind, his heart beginning to ache when tears formed in his pink eyes, his lower lip quivering. It was too much for Dark to bare. He just hid his face into the pillow, his blue aura beginning to flare.

“Darky?”

Dark gasped, lifting his head up to see Wilford standing at the door, looking at him in worry. Dark sniffled as he tried to wipe his tears away, throwing on a smile. “H-Hey W-Wil.”

“I haven’t seen you since the ride back… you’ve been crying.” Wilford whispered as he stepped in further.

“I’m quite alright l-love… I just… just-.” Dark froze, feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up at see Wilford look at him in sadness.

“Darky, what’s wrong?” He asked, squeezing his shoulder gently.

Dark couldn’t hold it back anymore as a pained look formed on his face. He sobbed as he pulled Wilford into a hug, crying into his chest, hugging his waist tightly. “I… I’m s-so confused.” He whimpered, squinting his eyes shut.

Wilford rubbed his back as he sat down on the bed, holding Dark close who now pressed his head on his shoulder. “What are you confused about Darky?”

“I… I keep having these… these hateful thoughts… memories.” Dark explained, shaking his head. “I remember how happy I was this morning, and how happy we were making the picnic but there’s… something else that keeps playing over and over in my m-mind.”

Wilford looked down at Dark who had his mouth pressed shut. “Go on.”

Dark looked up at Wilford his blue eyes red and puffy making the blue stand out, but Wilford noticed that one of the eyes that used to be red was turning purple, the spell was breaking. “I… I remember m-me y-yelling. Snapping about th-the bills and… and snapping at y-you c-calling you reckless and naive and.” Dark squint his eyes shut as he looked down. “Th-the look on your face it… it broke m-my heart.” He sobbed, shaking his head, covering his face with his hands.

Wilford’s feature softened, watching as Dark sobbed into his hands. He had never seen Dark cry like this before.

“I don’t re-remember saying these things yet… I do… I can’t… I.” Dark pulled away hugging himself, shaking like a leaf. “I’m s-so confused.”

Wilford couldn’t let him go on like this, it was too much. “Darky? Darky looks at me.” He watched as Dark looked up at him, sniffling as tears streamed down his face. “The… the reason you’re having these memories… is because they did happen.”

Dark blinked looking from one eye to the other. “Wh-what?”

“It’s true… you-you did say those to me and… and it did happen.”

“But.” Dark looked down, shaking his head. “Then why do I have two d-different memories?”

“Because Marvin gave you this,” Wilford whispered as he held out the vile, watching as Dark looked at it for a second before reading it. “It’s a happiness potion.” Wilford sighed, looking down. “It’s supposed to make even the angriest, the happiest person ever… that’s why you have two memories in your head right now.”

Dark stared at the bottle, his lower lip beginning to quiver as he squints his teary eyes. “S-so I c-called you c-cruel n-names?” He whimpered, hugging himself. “I’ve b-been living a lie?”

“Oh Darky,” Wilford whispered as he pulled Dark into a hug, feeling him cling to his suspenders as he cried into his shirt. “No… no, you weren’t living a lie.”

“B-but if… if I didn’t take th-this?” Dark whispered looking at the vile. “Then-then I would have just been cruel to you… c-calling you n-names and hating everyone I…” Dark whimpered as he began to cruel in on himself. “How can you l-love something so hateful like m-me?”

Wilford pulled away holding Dark’s shoulders. “I love you because of the Dark I’m seeing before me.” He watched as Dark blinked, causing Wilford to smile. “Darky, I know deep down you aren’t just made up of coldness and hate. I know this part of you I’m seeing is in there. This spell just brought it out of you.” He reached up, wiping a tear away from Dark’s cheek. “Yes there are times where you are gonna be cold to me, and times I feel like you hate me, but that doesn't mean I don’t love you any less and that doesn't mean that you won’t treat me with kindness in the near future.” Wilford cupped his hands on Dark’s face, giving him a small smile. “In your darkest hour… I’m gonna be there for you.”

Dark stared at the pink ego for the longest time before a smile formed on his lips, tears of joy now fall from his eyes as he held his wrists, kissing Wilford’s forehead, before resting his head on Wilford’s chest. “I love you Wil.”

Wilford smiled as he rubbed his back, pulling him into the bed, letting Dark lay on his chest as he combed his hand through his black hair. “I love you too Darky.”

They were both quiet for a moment, listening as the world moved around them before Dark broke the silence. “Wil…. Will I… remember the good day we had?” He looked up at Wilford with hopeful eyes.

Wilford frowned, letting out a sigh as he shook his head. “No Darky. You’ll just… feel like you blacked out.”

Dark frowned as he looked down, holding Wilford’s suspenders tightly. “Oh.” He paused for a moment, before yawning his eyes becoming droopy. “I d-don't want to f-forget.” He whispered, trying to keep awake.

Wilford smiled as he kissed Dark’s forehead. “I don’t want you to either Darky.”

Dark tried to blink the tiredness away but it was too much. “Wil… if… if I tend to hurt you tomorrow… just… just know I don’t mean it.” He whispered snuggling into his chest.

Wilford smiled looking at the ceiling. “I know you don’t.”

“Mmm… and… and know that… no matter what… I love you.” Dark whispered, his one eye turning red as he drifted off to sleep.

Wilford smiled, tears streaming down his eyes before forming into bubbles. He held Dark close, his eyes beginning to flutter as well. “I love you too.” He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things work out

Wilford’s eyes fluttered open as he started to wake up, yawning as he turned to the clock finding it was early in the morning. He blinked as he rubbed his face, lifting his head to find that he was in an empty bed. Dark nowhere to be found. He remembered the happy day they both shared yesterday which caused him to smile, remembering how happy Dark was. But his smile turned into a frown, knowing that Dark will remember none of it. He sighed as he got up, heading for his closet to change.

Wilford was walking down the hall his eyes landing in Dark’s office, causing him to freeze. He could see a bright red light from under the door, indicating that Dark was indeed back to normal. Wilford was hesitant before placing his hand on the doorknob, giving it a twist before opening it. He stuck his head through the door, finding Dark at his desk, writing, a scowl on his face once again. “D-Darky?”

Dark jumped look up at Wilford, a scowl still on his face as he looks back down at his papers. “Don’t you know how to knock?!” Dark snarked, causing Wilford to flinch.

Wilford was quiet for a moment, before speaking. “How… how’s your day going?”

Dark sighed as he looked up at Wilford. “Not well Wil, I have to write these damn checks out to people because of a certain ego I know doesn't know how to-.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dark blinked, watching as Wilford looked at the ground in sadness. “What?”

“For my stupid behavior… I’m sorry.” Wilford whispered, looking up at Dark.

Dark’s features softened for a second, before returning to a scowl. “Sorry won’t pay the bills Wil.” He grumbled as he went back to writing checks.

Wilford sighed, the sound of Dark stroking a pen filling the air. He then looked up at Dark. “You know later we could go on a stroll to the park-.”

“I’m busy.” Dark whispered as he moved on to the next paper.

Wilford’s shoulders drooped as he looked down in defeat. “I’ll… I’ll get out of your hair.” He whispered as he walked to the door before pausing, turning to Dark one last time. “Darky?”

“What Wil?!” Dark snapped, not looking away from his papers.

“… I love you.”

Dark stopped writing slowly looking up at Wilford, who stared at him with almost hopeful eyes. But Dark just shook his head looking back at his papers.

Wilford frowned, tears beginning to form in the brim of his eyes as he walked out. He sniffled as he closed the door. Maybe he just needed time.

…

Dark felt like he was behind his desk for hours, writing for hours on end when he heard a knock at the door, looking up to see Yan. He sighed as he took off his round reading glasses looking at her, sighing. “Hey sweety I’m rather busy.”

“Sorry, father I just wanted to drop off the pictures you wanted.” She smiled as she put them on a table next to the door.

Dark blinked tilting his head. “Pictures? What pictures?”

“The ones I took of you and papa yesterday, you two look great in it. I’ll see ya father.” She said as she left the room.

Dark watched as she closed the door before his eyes trailed over to the table that held these pictures. He sat there, tapping his pen against his other hand before he sighed setting the pen down as he got up walking over to the table and looking at the pictures causing him to freeze. He blinked looking at one of the pictures, seeing Wilford and himself hugging each other, another of them walking, and one where they were kissing, a pond in the background with a pink and black swan swimming together. He looked at himself in each picture, noticing that his red aura was nowhere, only his blue… a big smile on his face… He looked… happy.

Suddenly memories began to swim through his mind memories of him holding Wilford’s arm, both smiling, laughing… his chest warming up.

Dark’s blue aura started to mix with his red, morphing into a bright purple. He looked upholding the pictures close, guilt starting to build within him. Memories of Wilford’s smile started to go through his mind, causing Dark’s chest to warm up and he just treated him like shit.

He sighed as he put the pictures into his suit pocket, walking out of the door. He needed to find Wilford.

Bim and Marvin were rounding the corner of the hall when Bim bumped right into Dark (for the 50th time) causing him to drop his things. Bim stared at Dark in fear, knowing that the spell was gone by now. “D-Dark I am s-so s-sorry I-.”

“It’s… it’s alright trimmer.” Dark said, looking around, ignoring their shocked glares. “Have you seen Wil?”

Marvin and Bim stared at each other for a moment before Marvin pointed down the hall. “I saw him in the living room.”

Dark gave him a nod about to walk down the hall before he turned around, looking at Marvin. “Marvin… I know what you did.” He watched as Marvin stared at him in fear. “And thank you for that.” He said before heading down the hall, leaving them confused.

Wilford looked down at the pictures Yan had given him, a sad smile forming on his face the longer he looked at them. He went to put them away when he felt to arms wrap around his waist, causing him to jump. He turned his head, finding Dark hugging Wilford close.

“I love you too Wil.” He whispered as he let go, letting Wilford turn around, facing him. Dark looked down at the pictures. “I… I don’t remember much about it… yesterday, but… I remember enough to know that… whatever happened yesterday was the best day of my life.”

Wilford stared at him for the longest time before smiling, running his hand through Dark’s hair.

“I’m… sorry for being so shitty with you lately it’s just… I’ve been stressed lately, but that no excuse to take it out on you and for that I’m sorry.”

Wilford only smiled more as he leaned down holding Dark’s face kissing his forehead. “It’s okay Darky. I forgive you.”

Dark sighed holding Wilford’s wrists before looking up at him with a real genuine smile. “So about that stroll in the park?… I’d-I’d like that. But I’d actually want to remember this time.”

Wilford chuckled as he held, Dark close. “That sounds good.” He whispered as he kissed Dark, closing his eyes. “I love you, Darky.”

“I love you too Wil.”


End file.
